


朕与将军解战袍

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 肃肃宵征，抱衾与裯。老祖宗留下的诗三百就是高明，多少君臣妙趣，尽在不言中。
Series: 三国 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

且说建安二十四年，曹刘二军争夺汉中正酣。南郑关下几番厮杀，不遗余力，这决定天下大势的一战，终于以魏王曹操大规模撤离而落下帷幕。

军中粮草为重，向来禁酒。既获全胜，刘备大方地开了禁，六军欢声雷动。这一夕喝得不醉无归，早将君臣之礼抛到九霄云外。张飞一手提一个小坛子，与黄忠斗酒。简雍整个身子都倚在刘备座上，惹得赵云频频侧目。刘备亦笑逐颜开，喊着每个臣属的表字，又拉着法正嘟囔：“趁孔明不在，好好快活！”法正佯捂着耳朵，笑道：“主公这话说得，军师将军在成都，都要跳起来啦！”

星斗已经布满了南天，刘备才散了席，信口哼着涿郡的小曲儿，深一脚浅一脚往本帐走。左右忙上前护持。刘备醉眼一转：“文长？”

魏延应了是。他亦喝得酡颜渥丹，倒还余了几分清醒。

刘备一把抓住他的小臂，絮叨着：“文长你看，这南郑天狱，果然险要。只是尚缺经营……”

说着说着就入了帷。刘备向来有与爱卿同床眠卧的习惯，今夜既说得起劲，更不肯放他走。魏延也知主公性情，便代为宽衣，又除了自己战靴，盘腿坐于榻上。刘备往榻上一倒，眸光闪烁：

“有此山川之险，曹孟德无奈我何。”

魏延点头，又补充道：“汉中军民，多为张鲁迁走。现余钱粮，尚需干吏造册。以巴蜀为要害，以汉中为门户，则巴蜀之险可得而有也。假以时日，引军向关中，汉室可兴。”

刘备一脸心满意足，只觉这空气都是微醺的。夏末衣衫亦薄，竟有些燥热起来。相了对方一眼，仍是诚恳忠直的样儿，只待自己安寝。从双眼到心胸皆是澄澈可读。

他主公忽然就起了些贪爱之心，忍住笑吩咐：“睡吧。”看那牙门将仰面卧倒。

魏延并无睡意，尚思汉中如何经略。这其实是有着越俎代庖了，他却无觉察。计到深时，眉峰如蹙。不防刘备悄没声地坐起，探身过来，故意呵出一口酒气，烫着了他的耳垂。

魏延呼吸一滞，本能地抗拒。

——赵将军只说睡，可没说是这般睡啊！

又惦着君臣之分，不敢强撑；又念着君臣有别，岂可俯就。益州牧本是道行精深，未容交睫，已欺身而上，伸手欲抚平他眉毛。牙门将军眼疾手快地滚下榻去，脱口叫道：

“不……主公！军中分桃，乃是重罪！”

刘备眼神一冷，“你拿军法来惧孤？”

魏延这才意识到自己说了什么。慌忙跪好，低头待罪，“末将失言！”

刘备欹枕而坐，一腔酒兴尽败：

“罢了。文长如此不愿，孤岂能强人所难。”

回身躺下，再不发一辞。

魏延无话可说，呆呆地跪了一会儿，见刘备似已睡熟。两人进帐时就已遣退卫兵，于是起身，自束了衣甲，提刀为主公值夜。

次日清晨，众将看他的目光都添了点深意，似笑非笑。马岱尤其态度复杂，艳羡中甚至托出点恭维。魏延心知肚明，既无法拆穿，也只好认了。

——大抵君臣之谊，发乎情成于礼皆不难，难的是为下者心甘。便是伍子胥那赫赫有名的先祖伍参，两棠之役献策，功在社稷，亦有为楚庄嬖人之时。帷幄风月，本不输于疆场风云。只这个道理，须得当事人慢慢想来。马到功成，水到渠成。

同年秋，群臣劝进。刘备自立为汉中王，于沔阳登坛受礼。群臣晋位，拔魏延为镇远将军，以一方太守督汉中。军营里顿时炸开了锅：

“怎么是他？我原以为是三将军的！”

“我也觉得该是三将军啊。你说按出身、资历算，怎么都轮不到他吧？就算军功，也不过是这八九年的事。”

“何况他又不是首功。论斩获，黄将军不比他强吗？”

“大王偏爱这等，说是选贤择能，要多给年轻人机会。”

“噢哟，是仗着自己年轻，拣了好机会吧？”

话风渐渐不对了。众军汉转向那人，“你说什么？有内幕？”

“天大的内幕呢！”可以理解，当年淮阴拜将，闲话只会更多。此时那人口若悬河，一脸诡秘，“凯旋那晚大王归帐，魏延随侍，一夜都不见出。谁知他干些什么勾当。”

众人哪里肯信，“瞎掰！魏延他不是这种人！”

那人犹自嘴犟，“我亲眼看见的！”连说带比划，“……韩嫣、董贤，不都是这么当上的大官？”

“……这倒也是。”众人若有所悟。

“魏延还真不是这种人。”

一个声音带着三分戏谑，三分责难，从天而降。坐在最外那人一回头，大惊失色：

“——昭德将军？”

简雍好整以暇地望着这群军汉。众人刚才得意乱说，这会子全吓醒了。简雍可是汉中王的旧识，相与周旋几十年，军中地位仅次于糜竺。若被他一举发，这条小命还要不要？一个个魂飞魄丧，伏地告饶：“求昭德将军放过！”

“你等是在诋毁魏太守，还是在侮蔑大王呢？”简雍奚落道，“把将军拿幸臣比笑！说得轻巧，你也去睡一个给我看看？”

军汉们哪敢答话，只是叩头不止。

“有胆谤言，没胆承认？”简雍把玩着剑柄上的流苏，一脸不屑，“大王有令，大会群臣。你等好生伺候着。”

纵然同僚对委任尚存惊疑，此时也知刘备为平众议之心了。个个不动声色，只看汉中王笑着点了魏延的名字：

“今委卿以重任，卿居之欲云何？”

三十六岁的汉中太守起身一揖，豪情涌怀，掷地有声：

“若曹操举天下而来，请为大王拒之。偏将十万之众至，请为大王吞之。”

多少年过去了，这激扬士气的一句仍教人眼热不已。陈寿写到兴势承制拒敌，一枝笔在“捍”字上停了很久，墨“啪”地落下覆住了字，如事定盖棺。

当晚，新任太守一直将大王送回房，口中说些擘画措置。他主公更爽快：“决策在卿。”

往后便要独自北镇了。下之人敢言如此，上之人肯信如此。

新月翻上百尺楼，踩碎一地霜花，窥视人间。刘备已解衣往榻上坐了，魏延却不走，迎着主公微诧的目光，落落一拜：

“臣特来谢恩。”

五十九岁的汉中王笑得惬意，信手一顺，抽去了爱将的发簪。

2017年1月


	2. Chapter 2

孟夏槐月，桐花当仁不让地占据了整个成都，为章武元年着色。濯锦少女不知愁，传唱着据说是东吴的时新曲子：

“怜欢好情怀，移居作乡里。桐树生门前，出入见梧子……”

骀荡宫外亦有一大株梧桐，皮青如翠，叶缺如花。此时月明初上，撒下无数细碎的影子，一点点侵入殿去，眼看已触到了那对君臣的衣角。

魏延自汉中入朝，拜贺兼述职。刘备留他用了晚膳，又命对弈。魏延棋艺不精，若是平常，倒也能支吾一阵；今天却不知怎地，战不过半个时辰，竟已投子认负。

刘备手指在棋皿中翻动，诧异地相了他一眼，“文长这战斗力不行啊。”

明明是句普通的话，汉中太守却像被调戏了一般，瞬间窘住：

“是臣输了。”

刘备的目光停在对方眉宇间，晓得他又是走神了，忍不住笑道：

“分心致败，这却该罚。”

为臣的改坐为跽，垂眸恭谨，“但凭陛下。”

魏延常年不离鞍，身材保持得极好。着甲时看着威武，换了朝服，一水儿的朱红愈发衬得肩宽腰细。犀带以组绶系着水苍玉，压住周身的艳色，炽烈中更显出几分端严。

正要如此。刘备暗自称道。镇远，镇北，俱是军国重托。一年多的经略，汉中已渐渐恢复了生机，成为益州坚不可摧的北大门。曹操既亡，魏国一时半会儿是不会打过来了。那么对吴出兵，暂无后顾之忧……

有推心置腹，便有意会言传。皇帝此刻琢磨的事，他爱卿早已想了多时。此次入川，魏延便发现朝中气氛有些压抑，几乎没有哪个臣子喜形于色。镇北将军十分不解，后来还是赵云告诉他：“陛下深恨东吴背盟，一心复仇，要御驾亲征……”

“怎么就没人劝一劝？”惊异的质问脱口而出。

严毅威重的赵将军只是蹙额，“劝过了，陛下不听。”

魏延默然。关侯之死，荆州之失，无论哪一样都足以教皇帝悲愤难当。但是荆襄大半归吴，两川对敌已不占优势。这个时候东征，不合兵家取胜之道。

没有人暗示他往谏。是他因此存了心事。

——自投罗网。

左右侍从已识趣地退下。刘备推开棋枰，示意爱卿起身。魏延知道后殿便是燕寝。虽然不是第一次了，还是禁不住心跳加速。

犀带啪地解开，佩玉在案上发出清脆的击响，朝服委地，鶡冠也不知抛去了哪里。烛火似乎点多了，亮得扎眼。

桐花的馨香借着夜风，飘入帐内，教人微醺。刘备并不急，坐在榻上，命魏延俯卧。这倒也好，若是四目相对，更赧然。

可怜身上衣正单，兀自绞尽脑汁，想着如何开口。

都说枕头上关节最快，在他，却难于上青天。转眼中衣已被完全捋至肩上，大半个背的优美线条跃入眼帘。魏延皮肤微栗，没来由地忆起斜谷大战来。那一次他奋勇拼杀，敌血浸透了衣袍，被晚风一吹，竟像生铁似的裹在身上。可他还是策马疾驰，一路冲过斜水去。陛下亦亲冒矢石，非得法孝直以身犯险才拖住。

如今法正已归泉壤，不能以谋主之身，骄傲地立于庙堂之上。啊，若是翼侯尚在，他会怎么谏呢？……

“在床上还不专心。”

刘备神情不霁，手掌在他腰侧一握。为臣的躯干像触电似的抖了抖。皇帝不容他稍缓，顺着尾椎，手法娴熟，一路按上去：

“我看，卿是不想起来了。”

魏延脸都白了。

他不是惯于此道的人。性事带来的快感远逊于战场厮杀。犹记得在汉中那回，陛下龙马精神，直索了他半宿。第二天翻身上马，如坐针毡。仗着向来体格强健，没让同事看出端倪。于今君臣分定，倘被干得下不了床，明儿还怎么见人。

而刘备依然居高临下，浑不似云消雨尽的样儿。魏延是真怕了。

君无戏言。为这等事告饶？他丢不起那个脸。

手指攥住衽席的边缘，借着蔺草芯粗粝的摩擦，试图转移注意力。殊不知这只是句狠话。若真是舍命陪君王，他主公却力不从心。

——陛下去年已经六十了。

作为一个对自己的身体过分关注的人，刘备早在四十五岁时就为髀里肉生烦恼。转战东西，虽不曾堕了意气，这体型可是一天天富态了。对镜照影，白发皤然。

“老”这个字，却是提不得的。

当然，想持久也不是没有可能。比如，欺身犯上。攻守之势异也，才好施展为臣的本事。

奈何他从未起过这念头。

……这夏夜真是越来越热了。

刘备从背后抱住了他，有意避开了敏感地带，拭去魏延额上的汗水。

汉中太守还是没找到进谏的机会。

2017年6月


	3. Chapter 3

非有材能，但以婉媚贵幸，与上卧起，为史官所讥。

可佞臣也不是这么好做的。不说别的，怎么讨得为上者欢喜，又不让自己难受，就是一门大学问，钻之弥深。

可怜魏延经年行伍，在这方面的知识储备比他打过的败仗还少。便是军中拿住犯禁的卒子，亦从未亲自审过细节。临了到了榻前，手足无措。

所幸刘备知情识趣，不教为臣的难堪。

云翻雨覆，偏他一念如峰。

在床上想法太多是很累的。如果每次都需要循循善诱，那就更累。

人年纪上去了耐心也不再好。

何况刘备还是皇帝。

手指停了动作，倒身仰面于侧。总是三分情欲，暗愠却有五分。那臣子惊得背上一冷，便有怯意藏在眼神下了。

……若是陛下乏了，便早些安置罢。话到舌底，没敢说。

然而蓄势待发悬崖勒马更不舒服。

刘备似乎已懒得想，光洁的下巴向臣子点了一点：

“你上吧。”

——不分语境还当是说让你来做这个太守。

魏延听懂了。

第一反应是：我该抗旨。

被褥早就踢到床脚。眼下他们以一种异常坦诚的姿势相对。魏延咬一咬牙，曲肘爬起来。刘备更不多话，喉结滚动，目光晶莹犹带命令。

岂是不谙周公之礼？君臣偕好，便学也学会了。怕只怕，一时唐突，伤着了陛下。

这可真是终身难忘的一晚。兴既勾起，便没有那么容易克制。更别说刘备根本不想克制。将前朝政事抛到脑后，只图抱背之欢，尚有余力笑他爱卿的技术。时间一长，闷笑就转为了闷哼。

魏延只得告罪。

岁月不饶人。刘备不情不愿地想。但是征东吴啊，还是得自己去。不然，以群臣力阻之势，又有几人肯与我同袍呢？

他略抬一抬腰，引着他往更深处撷取。却不知司天台值夜的官员已然慌了：

“如何客星犯主座甚急？”

2017年7月


	4. Chapter 4

皇帝喜欢在事后抱着他。胸背相贴，耳边款款地吹着气。手指如梳，扎入他的头发，感受着臣子的悸动。口中犹不饶，说些谑语：

“拒之吞之，是什么意思？”

——但这不该是拿来取笑的话。

太强的画面感，一时心中羞恼激射。略一挣扎，便将陛下从背上掀了下去。

好在床够大。

他主公随手丢开一个枕头，笑出了三分凛冽：

“文长真是长本事了！”

鬓边汗湿，身下亦是一片狼藉。若算犯上，在寝宫也不晓得犯了几回。

而他连谢罪的言语也无，反是瞋目不避：

“陛下舍万乘之躯，蹈兵家大忌，致有此失……”

夷陵那把火，烧得人心都寒了。整个成都跟着焦头烂额。

可陛下却像是要学昏君，字字往人心里剜：

“做诤臣做到床上来了？”

泼头冷水，直逼得气阻丹田。他挺身跪起，正不知影子打在屏风上，是何等的矫然劲势：

“总是微臣未能死谏于先，凭陛下怎么发落罢了！……”

外间的侍从只恨多生了两只耳，不能掩面无视：

“——可惜万千将士，不能再赴北伐军前。”这倒是与赵将军心意相通。

皇帝勃然大怒：

“且先把住了汉中，再问你的死活！”

汉中太守在任所惊醒。

华胥一梦。

山围周遭，重关镇守。在他说出那句话后许多年，这个法子依然有效。

这天晏食前，刚传来黄权举军降魏，愧谢封赏的消息。

2017年11月


	5. Chapter 5

建兴十年，诸葛亮率军屯于汉中，驻地选在黄沙水之侧。此水发源于北方的远山，左注入汉水。深幽险阻，人迹罕至。为解决长期困扰战局的粮运问题，诸葛亮在木牛外更设计出一种流马，督造完毕。日日教兵讲武，以图北进之策。

但是没有战事并不代表没有事。

比如说中军师刘琰吧，向来只是随亮讽议，难得领个任务，又做得乱七八糟。魏延以前军师之职参赞军机，督察诸营，自是看不惯，话就不好听了。刘琰哪肯受批评，当众反唇相讥。

众军汉成日种田种累了，军中又无娱乐，倒是乐见他们斗口。少顷已围了一圈。

魏延嗅到刘琰衣上一丝酒气，拧了眉：

“……也就是现在后方，尚能容你这般疏漏。若是兵临城下，只怕你学不得孔融，就早早被人剁了！”

刘琰啐了一口：“魏文长，你算什么东西！”

既撕了脸，也顾不得什么名士气度风雅其辞，酒劲儿上来，劈头大骂：

“莫说老夫的官职还在你之上，就是丞相，也不曾这么与我说话！你一个穷巷子里滚出来的，凭什么给我看脸色！”

自李严倒台后，刘琰这个车骑将军的确已是军中第二号。带着一千来个兵，不需战绩，自能随班领赏。而这也是魏延最瞧不上的。“我等在前方浴血奋战，丞相却养着一个废物点心！”轻蔑之意，毫不掩饰。

其实，一个前军师，一个中军师，早就被挤出权力中心了。

刘琰今天大约是积忿挑翻了，兀自滔滔不绝：

“先帝把你宠上天了！一个丘八爬到这个位置，整天傲的不知什么不是。我随昭烈经营豫州，那时哪有你来？半路投奔，也不过会吹几句大话，哄得先帝欢喜。”说到“哄”时他的眼皮子跳了跳，话转刻毒：

“……真不知你用了什么手段，哄得先帝连资辈都不顾。若是苦楚秘辛，这么多年了，说出来，也好给你作篇同声歌、高唐赋的。”

——贱而得幸谓之嬖。

魏延原本就事论事，在刘琰攻击他微末出身时亦只是怒色难掩，听到这一句，却不再忍，向前一把攥住对方的丝绸领子。众人惊骇，又不敢劝。刘琰一记酒嗝被噎回喉咙口，也唬住了。

暴怒的麒麟已亮出了犄角，佩刀就在身边。

“刘琰，”

他目中寒芒几点，嗓音似淬了冰碴子：

“你敢大不敬！”

刘琰狠狠打了个哆嗦，却又灵光一闪，好死不死地嗤道：

“……说中了？”

这一回，倒是鲜见地没有动粗。围观群众各自称愿，哎呀这可算是认了么。

“中个屁！”魏延猛地放开了他。

他想说只有你这等用下半截思考的蠢物才会质疑先帝的提拔，又想想自己问心无愧何须与这起人辩解。当下冷笑一声，荡开左右几人。剩下的士兵自动退去，眼睁睁望着他走了。

不言而喻，总是不胫而走。

营中这一场大闹，被杨仪一五一十地学给诸葛亮听。长史虽然会哭，却是天生不肯作小伏低的。得知魏延那匹夫还有这段经历，心下更添厌恶，啧啧咋舌，“真是不堪……”

诸葛亮执笔不停，似听未听的，却悠悠转出一句：

“同主公睡个觉就不堪了？”

话风凛冽，全无半点留情。

杨仪猝不及防，面色由红转青。这态度可不对啊。寻常告状，好歹是摸准了脉来的。

怎么丞相也……难道……

他明智地掐灭了自己的念头，躬身侍立于侧。

诸葛亮审核完最后一份名单，将几个卒子当受的军法减了一等，传令：

“叫威硕来见我。”

在作了一篇文采飞扬的检讨之后，刘琰被诸葛亮遣回了成都。尽管官职不变，他却自觉失志，只好填补空虚，搂着一群婢女取乐。

诸葛亮和魏延都没有对舆论作任何澄清。转眼冬天又到，汉水清寒刺骨。天空中已不见候鸟的痕迹。

“丞相打算何时动兵？”征西大将军望着入仓的新粮，发问道。

武乡侯对他笑了一笑，“文长若有良策……”不再琢磨甘戚论的句法。

——今讨贼未效，知己未答。

而刘备故世，已近十年。

2017年8月


	6. Chapter 6

墙有茨

我听说八百年前有篇诗，唱的是不受宫禁的植物。流言是它的肥料，以至于八百年后依然生机勃勃。

没有比宫墙下更无聊的地方了。眼看着茨藜日益高攀，身为贱役，却未必有回黄转绿之日。我们常常杵在固定的一处，视线零落，衣角低垂，几乎分不清是人还是漆了又漆的柱子。能够打破这种无聊的，只有他人的生死。

这天散朝后，传来了杨庶人的死讯。使者奔波汉嘉，本欲将他绳之以法。那一位却抢先一步自杀了。在倾吐——换一个词——倾倒出了无数大逆之语后，终于成功地赚得了陛下的再次垂眸，用一道圣旨，终结他和反贼不得不说的恩怨。

“哪个反贼？”

请不要嘲笑我们的记忆吧。日后以“良史”著称的陈寿，这一年才三岁。宫中执笔的星官，不过是一群唯诏令是瞻的蠹虫。也许不久，我们又会以同样的句型追问：“哪个杨庶人？”尾音的无谓同漠然搅拌在一起，替下脸上僵硬的表情。

当然了，反贼只有一个。

我不曾目睹烧毁的阁道，焦黑的断崖。再过几个朝代，郦道元会以他杰出的文采一一描述。千梁无柱，匠人再不去修补，山下湍急的流水，令人望之目眩。我更不曾有机会围观反贼的首级，杨庶人早已捷足先登。尚是长史的他自以为还朝居功至伟，可是不，丞相指定了另一位长史做我们的领导人。于是那些不战而屈人之兵的佳话就成了王平太守冠上的点缀。汉中换了班子。如今的都督，乃是车骑将军吴国舅。

国舅弃暗投明是二十多年前的事了。作为笼络，先帝迎娶了吴家孀居的妹子，也就是当朝太后。那真是天命所归的女主。不然你以为，在荆州时就敢同先帝大打出手的孙夫人，为什么不置一词，坐船回了娘家。

“我记得是更早。陛下还是世子的时候，差点被孙夫人带去江东……”

记忆如同记录一样混乱。就像我不能复述，那一夜与先帝同榻的有福之人，究竟是翊军将军顺平侯，还是姓魏的反贼。非礼勿听。事后嗓音的喑哑，自可用骤谏不从，轻轻掩饰。

“没有人会在乎这等床帏之事。”年轻气盛的蜀中客一遍遍刮去史册上的墨迹，以至于那点点斑斑看上去格外可疑。

但太后介不介意，就不是我等小辈敢妄言的了。

上一个车骑将军血尚未干。

在命妇入朝请的制度没被取消前，我们会议论朝臣女眷的姿容。这也算是一年一度的消遣。刘琰的前妻无疑是其中的翘楚。但即便色如二十许人，她的真实岁数，往低里算，也是不惑之年了。刘琰怕她是夏姬复生，自己却先做了连尹襄老，无福消受。

说句大不敬的话，陛下忙着跟黄皓滚床单呢，哪有工夫染指人妻。

是太后。只有太后。

据先朝传下来的图本说，当男人不足以抚平女人的情天恨海时，闺中自有另一番乐趣。昭烈皇帝一世英雄，却于这些个不大上心。他的睿思厚爱，永远用在君臣相得上。

“今委卿以重任，卿居之欲云何？”

我相信回答这一句的人的确是真心。可，信誓旦旦不思其反，不也是最常见的事吗？何况，先帝龙驭上宾已经十二年了。

相传反贼举事前梦见头上生角，术士说那是苍龙之象。

唯有三族良贱同授首，才配得上那罄竹难书。

2018年4月


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七宗罪

色欲

Lust

刘备去世那年魏延堪堪四十。

边防紧要，不得回京奔丧。镇北将军一腔哀痛，尽化为辞君前夜的气血翻腾。

……却是黄昏中道了。

待新帝加封他为都亭侯，昭烈临终赐下的剑也送到了汉中。

岂独隔壁分香卖履。

暴食

Gluttony

“……以蚕食之势，何日能抵中原？”

“你却想一口吃个胖子吗？”

傲慢

Pride

明修栈道，暗度陈仓。

军事史的辉煌一页，见贤思齐总是没错的。

可若是陈仓都打不下来，又如何指望潼关呢？

偌大的雪花仍是好整以暇地往人头上扑。青丝换白发，不过一宿之事。

“当时便行，曹贼今有了防范，怕也是难了！丞相不依我言……”他重重地跺了下脚，雪泥四溅。

后面几句牢骚，不足挂齿。

“你们都听见了？”杨仪不知何时转出来，一脸讥讽，“那厮又有什么高见？”

众人茫然，“他说丞相胆怯……”

“——哎呀还说！”

贪婪

Greed

饶是魏延常常抱怨诸葛，对“罚二十以上皆亲览”这一条，亦不得不钦敬。

军中责打是家常便饭。他自己是经过的。而今位高权重，爱兵如子，顶多做到不肆意加刑。三十年前比现在还乱。众军头要立威，往往小过大惩。一个任务完不成，就只能听天由命了。

帅座上的人一拍案：

“拖下去，四十军棍！”

一直跪在地下闷声听训的小军官却抬起头来：

“末校认罚。只求大帅处以脊杖。”

军政司立于侧，挑了挑眉。大帅亦叱道：“由你废话？！”

谁不知打背花比打顺腿疼得多。军棍粗重，脊上皮又薄，吃不得几下便会血肉模糊，甚至伤及五脏。是以兵士们都情愿臀腿分受，咬咬牙就捱过去了。何曾见还颠倒相求的。

魏延依然大胆地望过去，心里却有些苦涩了：

“明日尚要行军。延怕骑不得马。”

愤怒

Wrath

“彼率所领径先南归，所过烧绝阁道。现在那山崖还是焦的呢！”

这一件，魏延没有说。

吕乂一时心中塌陷。他知道自己这个太守是当到头了。

懒惰

Sloth

魏延下去的时候把旧同僚都吓了一跳。整个人被削成个血葫芦相似，全身唯一完好的嘴唇又锁住了无意义的低语。

是战死沙场了吧？他们想，便去迎接。

友好的猜测夺去了他最后一丝气力，随着折断的胫骨跌跪在地。

原以为这样死去已没法更糟了，不承想，还是有的。他以剑拄地，勉力撑住身子，却倔强地不肯出声。

几番询问无果，先帝撂了狠话：“不肯说就跪着罢！”

于是惠陵前多了一道尴尬的风景。

杨仪下来的速度快得令人咋舌。板上钉钉的罪名因此颠覆。可是刺入肌肤的墨涅，不是一盆清水就能洗掉的。真相？就没见过大白于天下之日！

“自知负罪，无可解释。”

嫉妒

Envy

“大凡人之相与，决不可先有成心如孔明之待魏延，一团成心，惟恐其不反，处处防之，着着算之，略不念其有功于我也……”

“——可住口吧！”陈寿随手摔出去一方砚台，点着罗本的名字骂：

“你爱写些文字荼毒也就罢了，怎么还惹出这么一群无知鼠辈来了。讲清楚，哪个嫉贤妒能？”

读者的锅扣到作者账上，也算奇观。

“刚叫我闭嘴现又叫我说？”罗本闪身避过：

“你觉得裴松之的注释很好吗？”

2017年9月


End file.
